fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Schwarzer Schnee/1. Kapitel
EIN SCHREI HALLTE durch den Felsenkessel. Echopfote sprang erschrocken auf die Pfoten, das Fell ängstlich gesträubt. Was war das? Wer hat da geschrien? Etwa eine Katze des SchneeClans? Es war noch dunkel und die Kälte der Blattleere sickerte in Echopfotes Fell wie eisiges Wasser. Fröstelnd kauerte sie sich tief in ihr Moosnest und schmiegte sich an die tröstend warme Flanke ihrer Schwester Blattpfote. Echopfote ließ ihren Blick durch den Bau schweifen. Nicht nur sie hatte der Schrei geweckt, auch Federpfote und Ampferpfote waren hellwach, während Haselpfote und Blattpfote friedlich schlummerten. »Was war das?« Federpfote sah mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen von Ampferpfote zu Echopfote. Ampferpfote schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß es nicht.« Er wandte sich Echopfote zu. »Was meinst du, Echopfote?« Echopfote hob den Kopf und lauschte in die tiefe Nacht hinein. Die Düsternis hatte sich wie ein Schleier über den Wald gelegt und wirkte plötzlich bedrohlich. »Das war eine Katze«, murmelte Echopfote. »Es klang wie ... eine Kätzin.« Federpfotes tiefblaue Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck noch ein Stück mehr. »Eine Kätzin? Etwa ... aus dem SchneeClan?« Echopfote zuckte mit den Schultern. »Kommt«, miaute sie und schnippte mit dem Schwanz in Richtung des Ausgangs. »Irgendetwas ist da draußen passiert!« Echopfote stand auf und schob sich vorsichtig an der schlafenden Blattpfote vorbei aus dem Bau. Ampferpfote folgte ihr wortlos und nach einiger Überlegung tappte auch Federpfote hinterher. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die der Schrei geweckt hatte, stellte Echopfote fest. Außer ihnen standen auch Schneebart und seine Gefährtin Schattenmond auf der Lichtung, neben ihnen Grauschweif, Flammenfuß und Mondfeuer. Am Eingang zur Kinderstube kauerte die Königin Farnschweif, die ihren langen Schwanz ängstlich um ihre drei Jungen geschlungen hatte. Mitten auf der Lichtung hockte die junge Kriegerin Goldfell, mit der Echopfote gut befreundet war, den Blick hatte sie auf die obere Kante der gegenüberliegenden Felswand gerichtet, während ihre Schwanzspitze unruhig hin und her zuckte. Lautlos trat Echopfote an Goldfells Seite und fragte: »Was ist da?« Goldfell deutete mit der Nase auf die Steilwand. »Der Schrei kam vom Plateau.« Echopfotes Fell sträubte sich unwillkürlich. Oben auf dem Plateau über der Steilwand klaffte eine tiefe Spalte im harten Stein, die unzählige Katzenlängen in die Tiefe führte. Wer dort hinein stürzte, starb unweigerlich. Trotzdem hieß es, dass Laubstern, ein früherer Anführer des SchneeClans, es einst geschafft hatte, unbeschadet hinab zu klettern. Danach hatte er dem Clan berichtet. Allerdings war die Spalte karg und es gab dort anscheinend nicht viel zu sehen: die Spalte endete abrupt an harten, unnachgiebigem Fels, auf dem Moos wuchs, dass im Dunkeln leuchtete und die damalige Heilerin sehr interessiert hatte. Und doch - irgendetwas musste dort gewesen sein, dass Laubstern in seinen Bann gezogen hatte, denn er hatte sein Glück kurz darauf erneut herausgefordert und war ein zweites Mal in die Spalte gestiegen. Allerdings hatte die Gunst seiner Ahnen ihn verlassen, er war abgeglitten und in den sicheren Tod gestürzt. Seit diesem Tag hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Es raschelte und Eulenfeder und Birkenherz, die vor dem Lager Wache gehalten hatten, kamen durch die mit Brombeerranken geschützte Felsspalte, die den Lagereingang bildete, geprescht. Birkenherz sah sich mit gesträubtem Fell im Felsenkessel um. »Ist alles in Ordnung? Wer hat geschrien?« Ehe jemand antworten konnte, sprang Rindenstern, der Anführer des Clans, aus der Felsnische, in der der Schmutzplatz lag. »Rindenstern!«, rief Federpfote panisch. »Da hat jemand geschrien!« Rindenstern nickte. »Ja, das habe ich auch gehört. Woher kam der Schrei?« »Vom Plateau«, ereiferte sich Goldfell. »Rindenstern, denkst du ... dass jemand in die Spalte gestürzt ist?« Rindenstern sah die junge Kriegerin nachdenklich an. »Das könnte durchaus sein. Ich rufe den Clan zusammen!« Rindenstern trabte auf den großen Baumstumpf am anderen Ende des Lagers zu und setzte mit einem eleganten Sprung hinauf. Echopfote folgte ihrem Anführer über die Lichtung und ließ sich vor dem Baumstumpf nieder. Auch die restlichen anwesenden Katzen suchten sich ihren Platz um den abgestorbenen Baum herum. Goldfell setzte sich, schwer atmend vor Aufregung und Angst, neben Echopfote und legte sich den langen Schwanz um die Pfoten. »Was meinst du, wer geschrien hat?«, miaute Echopfote. Goldfell zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht«, gab sie zu. »Eine Kätzin, sagst du? Denkst du, sie kam aus dem SchneeClan?« »Wenn nicht, heißt das, dass die, die geschrien hat, in unser Territorium eingedrungen ist«, knurrte Flammenfuß, der sich neben Goldfell gesetzt hatte. »Und dann hat sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten.« »Nein!«, rief Goldfell entsetzt. »Der Tod ist doch keine Strafe für Grenzübertritt!« »Und wer sagt das? Der SternenClan?«, fauchte Flammenfuß herausfordernd. »Das Gesetz der Krieger«, erwiderte Goldfell kühl. »Niemand darf eine Katze ...« »Niemand darf eine Katze töten oder sterben lassen«, entgegnete Flammenfuß. »Vom Tod als Strafe wird nichts gesagt.« »Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass die Katze tot ist?«, warf Echopfote ein. »Vielleicht wurde sie ja nur von einem Dachs oder Fuchs oder Hund angefallen. Oder von einem Hund oder ...« Echopfote verstummte, als sie die Blicke der anderen beiden auf sich spürte. »Niemand kommt alleine gegen einen Hund oder Fuchs an«, flüsterte Goldfell. »Geschweige denn, gegen einen Dachs!« »Könnte doch sein«, murmelte Echopfote und senkte den Blick auf die Pfoten. Die Katze musste tot sein, sonst wäre sie längst zurück ins Lager gekommen. »Alle Katzen, die alt genug sind, selbst Beute zu erlegen und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu fällen, rufe ich, Rindenstern, Anführer des SchneeClans, auf, sich zu einem Clantreffen unter dem Großen Baumstumpf zu versammeln!« Echopfote sah auf. Rindenstern saß mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf dem Baumstumpf, während unter ihm Katzen aus den vielen Bauen krochen. Mondlichtschweif folgte Rankenschweif aus dem Bau der Krieger, Haselpfote und Blattpfote tappten verwirrt aus dem Schülerbau hinaus. Als Blattpfote ihre Schwester entdeckte, hellte ihre Miene sich auf und sie sprang fröhlich auf diese zu. »He!«, rief sie und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. »Was gibt’s?« »Jemand hat geschrien,« berichtete Echopfote. »Vom Plateau aus.« Blattpfotes Fell sträubte sich. »Vom Plateau! Da ist die ...« »... Spalte, ja, ich weiß«, miaute Echopfote besorgt. »Rindenstern wird eine Patrouille losschicken, denke ich.« Blattpfote nickte und ließ sich neben Echopfote auf dem Boden nieder. »Ich hoffe, ich darf mit.« Echopfote sah ihre Schwester verwundert an. »Warum? Ich meine, natürlich will ich auch wissen, was passiert ist, aber das werden wir so oder so erfahren. Und ... warum sollte Rindenstern Schüler mitnehmen? Selbst wenn, würde er eher Federpfote oder Haselpfote mitnehmen!« Blattpfote seufzte. »Ja, ich weiß, aber ... in zwei Monden sind wir bereit für unsere Zeremonie! Obwohl wir nicht die ältesten Schüler sind ...« Blattpfote brach ab. Mittlerweile hatte sich der ganze Clan versammelt und Rindenstern ließ seinen Blick zufrieden über die Katzen schweifen. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, erstarrte jedoch und ließ den Blick erneut über die Anwesenden schweifen. »Birkenherz!«, rief er dem getigerten Kater zu, der nah am Kriegerbau saß. »Schläft Nachtschweif noch?« Birkenherz sprang auf und verschwand im Bau. Wenige Augenblicke kam er mit ratloser Miene wieder hinaus. »Im Bau ist sie nicht«, berichtete er. »Rindenstern, denkst du etwa ...« Kälte breitete sich in Echopfote aus. Könnte es sein ...? Nein! Nein, bitte nicht Nachtschweif! Bitte, SternenClan, lass es nicht Nachtschweif sein! Blattpfote neben ihr keuchte erschrocken auf. »Bitte«, flüsterte sie. »Bitte nicht!« »Sie ist nicht hier«, miaute Rindenstern mit stockender Stimme. »Vielleicht war sie es ...« Echopfote sprang auf. »Wir müssen sie suchen!«, rief sie mit schriller Stimme. »Es kann nicht Nachtschweif sein, sie ist zu vorsichtig! Bitte Rindenstern, sie ist deine Zweite Anführerin! Du musst eine Patrouille aussenden!« »Natürlich werde ich eine Patrouille aussenden!« Rindensterns Blick wurde weich. »Wir werden deine Mutter schon finden, Echopfote, vertrau mir.« Echopfote ließ den Kopf hängen und setzte sich wieder. Warum Nachtschweif? Warum ausgerechnet sie? Rindenstern fuhr fort: »bei Sonnenaufgang wird eine Patrouille auf dem Plateau nachsehen, ich werde die Patrouille anführen. Grauschweif, Schneebart, Lichtschweif, Echopfote und Blattpfote, ihr begleitet mich!« Rindenstern sprang vom Baumstumpf und beendete die Versammlung mit einem Schnippen des Schwanzes. Die Menge löste sich langsam auf, die meisten Katzen gingen wieder in ihre Baue. »He, Echopfote.« Echopfote zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Berührung am Rücken spürte. Goldfell hatte ihr den Schwanz auf die Schultern gelegt und redete nun leise auf sie ein. »Kopf hoch! Wir werden Nachtschweif schon finden ...« »Das hat Rindenstern auch gesagt«, murmelte Echopfote. »Und ich traue ihm nicht.« »Was?« Goldfell sah Echopfote schockiert an. »Er ist dein Anführer! Du musst ihm trauen!« »Tue ich aber nicht! Wie er vorhin vom Schmutzplatz gekommen ist! Und - siehst du, er verschwindet schon wieder zum Schmutzplatz!« Echopfote deutete auf ihren Anführer, der sich verstohlen umsah, und dann in der Felsnische verschwand. Goldfell setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. »Manchmal ist er wirklich etwas komisch«, miaute sie. »Aber im Grunde ist er ein guter Anführer. Vielleicht hat er ja nur Durchfall!« »Glaube ich nicht«, entgegnete Echopfote. »Warum sollte ein Anführer Durchfall haben?« »Warum nicht?« »Welchen Grund sollte der SternenClan haben, einen Anführer so zu bestrafen?« »Mit Durchfall?« Goldfell kicherte leise. »Vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht die Schuld des SternenClans.« »Der SternenClan hätte verhindern können, dass Nachtschweif so etwas passiert!«, fauchte Echopfote. »Er hätte sie warnen können, oder ...« »Der SternenClan sieht auch nicht alles.« Echopfote fuhr herum, als sie die leise Stimme der Heilerin Sternlichtglanz hinter sich hörte. Anscheinend hatte auch Goldfell die Kätzin nicht kommen hören, denn sie zuckte zusammen. »Ach nein?« Mit hängendem Schwanz trottete Echopfote in Richtung ihres Baus. »Warte doch, Echopfote!«, rief Goldfell und sprang mit einigen Sätzen an ihre Seite. Echopfote duckte sich unter den Ranken, die den Schülerbau schützten, und schob sich in den Bau. Auch Blattpfote, Federpfote und Ampferpfote waren schon da. Blattpfote hatte sich in ihrem Nest zusammen gerollt und die Augen geschlossen, während sich Federpfote und Ampferpfote lautstark über die Ereignisse unterhielten. Beide schwiegen beschämt, als Echopfote den Bau betrat und sich in ihrem Nest zusammenrollte. Echopfote schloss die Augen und versuchte, einzuschlafen, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Immer wieder musste sie an Nachtschweif denken, an ihr warmes Fell, ihren tröstenden Duft ... Plötzlich kam es Echopfote wieder so vor, als läge sie an Blattpfotes Seite in der Kinderstube. Der warme Duft der Milch erfüllte die Luft, doch als Echopfote die Augen aufschlug, verschwand er. Warum kann nicht einfach alles so sein wie früher? SternenClan, hilf mir! Wie kann Nachtschweif nur tot sein?